The present invention is directed to a game tag holder that is transparent and which may be quickly and easily attached to the quarry. The tag may be viewed through the xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d of the holder to verify the particulars on the tag.
Hunters who harvest game animals (deer, elk moose, turkey, etc.) are required to tag the carcass before it is transported. The hunter is required to fill out information on the harvest, or game, tag and then attach it securely to the leg, ear, or antler of the game immediately after the kill. Usually, the tag is attached to the game by means of a twist tie, string, sticker or some other means that leaves the tag unprotected. The tag can be easily lost or destroyed by weather such as rain or snow, as well as, the rigors of transporting the game from the field.
The present invention is directed to a game tag holder that has at least one (and preferably both) sides made of a transparent plastic material, such as polypropylene. The front panel is attached to the back panel by a living hinge and first and second connection means hold the front panel in an overlying relationship to the rear panel so as to form a compartment for receiving the tag. Attachment means enable the tag holder to be quickly and easily secured to the game. The attachment means is similar in form to a bag tie and is integrally formed with one edge of the holder. It is contemplated that different sized holders will be provided, different sizes for different sized tags. In the alternative, a single tag holder can be made to accommodate all sized tags.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following specification.